Delirium Tremens
by riatha
Summary: Tabla Ginny/Luna para la comunidad 30vicios.
1. Límite

Luna sabe que hay cosas que no tienen límites, su imaginación es un buen ejemplo de ello, el amor también.

También sabe sin necesidad de que nadie se lo haya explicado que hay límites que no deben cruzarse, exactamente que los mismos que luego Ginny se encarga de pasar una y otra vez, con esa sonrisa que parece decir: ¡Mírame! ¡Soy una rebelde sin causa!

Y mientras cruza los límites, mientras rebasa la paciencia de su madre una y otra vez ("Jovencita, ¡esta vez has rebasado todos los límites!"), a Ginny le brillan los ojos, y a Luna le baila una sonrisa en el rostro.

Así que, cuando Ginny decide con ese brillo familiar en la mirada que hoy no van a hacer estúpidos ensayos y que van a ir al lago, Luna no puede más que seguirla.

Para excusarse, se dice a sí misma que sólo será un rato, que luego la convencerá y subirán otra vez al castillo a terminar los deberes.

Minutos después están sobre la hierba, Ginny se recuesta contra el sauce que hay en la orilla del lago, y Luna se apoya sobre sus piernas con un libro en sus manos. Ginny no lee, tan sólo observa a Luna y le acaricia el pelo. Luna tampoco, se deja acariciar y finge hacerlo.

Cuando el sol empieza a esconderse y Luna ya ha renunciado a fingir que lee y tiene el libro en su regazo, Ginny se inclina sobre ella, le besa la mejilla y le susurra al oído que tienen que ir a cenar. Luna se sonroja y se estremece, y Ginny parece no notarlo.

Mientras vuelven al castillo Luna piensa que ha cruzado un límite, no sabe cuándo, y definitivamente tampoco sabe cómo, ni siquiera sabe exactamente cual es ese límite, pero no puede dejar de pensar en ello, no puede dejar de pensar en Ginny, y en sus labios y sus pecas acercándose suavemente, y cree que no debería haberlo cruzado, aunque no sepa porqué.


	2. Sumisión

Ginny es pelirroja, Weasley, y Gryffindor para más señas. Es otra manera de decir que tiene carácter, que siempre ha sido un eufemismo de tener muy mala leche. Así pues, a nadie se le ocurriría decir que Ginny es una persona sumisa; menos a ella.

Se dice a sí misma mientras acompaña a Luna para demostrar la existencia de unos animales de cuyo nombre no puede acordarse, que ha caído muy bajo. Mientras recorre el bosque se pregunta por qué coño está allí muriéndose de frío en vez de estar jugando al Snap Explosivo con sus hermanos.

Observa a Luna agacharse ahogando un grito de sorpresa porqué cree haber visto algo. Luna busca entre las plantas, finalmente, la decepción le llega a los ojos, ahí no hay nada. Se incorpora y se arregla el pelo con un gesto suave de cabeza, cuando nota la mirada de Ginny sobre ella sonríe suavemente, se encoge de hombros y se revuelve el pelo con una mano.

Ginny le sonríe de vuelta y nota como se sonroja.

Se pregunta qué coño está haciendo y sacude la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Luna amplia su sonrisa y Ginny baja un poco la mirada.

Nota el frío recorrerla y le sugiere a Luna volver al castillo, pero ella no la escucha porqué está corriendo hacia unos arbustos.

Ginny mira sus ojos brillantes, su pelo al viento, la ropa de colores ondeando, y la sigue resignada mientras murmura incoherencias en voz baja sobre perder la voluntad y la necesidad de demostrar algo de carácter y no parecer tan sumisa, joder.


	3. Vergüenza

Cuando Ginny se sonroja no se distingue el pelo de la cara. Se pone tan roja que no se pueden contar sus pecas.

Eso molesta a Luna, le molesta muchísimo.

A Luna le gusta Ginny (de hecho, no conoce a nadie a quien no le guste, excepto quizás a los Slytherin). Le gustan muchas cosas de ella; le gusta como frunce el ceño cuando se concentra, o como aprieta los labios cuando Ronald se pone sobreprotector (el mismo Ronald del que no se puede hablar porque eso lleva inmediatamente a Harry, y no es que Luna no agradezca no tener que hablar de Harry). Le gusta su pelo: rojo, brillante, Gryffindor, y le gusta cuando ella se lo toca con un gesto nervioso. Pero si algo le gusta especialmente de Ginny son sus pecas (que desea contar algún día sólo para volver a empezar y comprobar que no ha olvidado ninguna) y su sonrisa; no la triste y decaída de los últimos días, sino la que hace que le brillen los ojos y el mundo parezca un poco mejor, como si hubiera Fornies luminosos en el ambiente y oro leprechaun formando dibujos en el aire como en el Mundial de Quidditch.

Por eso no le gusta cuando Ginny pasa vergüenza, porque no sonríe, y no puede ver sus pecas. Y por eso no le gusta Harry, porque al principio hacía que Ginny se sonrojase, y al final, la hace sufrir. Y eso le gusta aún menos que verla avergonzarse.

De hecho, ver sufrir a Ginny es lo que mas le disgusta en el mundo entero, y por alguna razón, cuando Luna se lo dice a Ginny una tarde lluviosa de martes se sonrojan las dos, y Ginny se sacude el pelo, y Luna sonríe, y Ginny también, y el mundo parece un lugar un poco mejor.


	4. Medicina

Harry es una enfermedad.

Esa es a la conclusión a la que llega Ginny tras analizar todos los síntomas que ha sufrido en los últimos 7 años; desde aquel 1 de septiembre en la estación de King Cross en la que conoció a Harry, concretamente.

Los primeros síntomas empezaron allí mismo, en la estación, cuando tenía 10 años y era aún una niña inocente e impresionable a la que ver a Harry Potter le produjo un aumento considerable de temperatura, taquicardia e incapacidad de reacción. Su madre diagnosticó esa enfermedad como ganas de ir a Hogwarts, y su receta fue un: el año que viene será tu turno, cariño, no tengas prisa. Obviamente no hizo ningún efecto, su madre no era una gran medimaga conocida mundialmente por sus diagnósticos, precisamente. Claro que, su enfermedad tampoco empeoró; durante años, Ginny se sonrojó al tenerle cerca, tuvo dificultad para realizar cualquier acto que precisara de un mínimo razonamiento en su presencia, creyó que se le iban a salir las tripas en cualquier momento, se sintió mareada con sólo verlo.

Y de repente, sin pociones curativas ni hechizos, sin pastillas o recetas, la enfermedad remitió.

No desapareció del todo, cambió su forma de manifestación.

El aumento de temperatura se transformó en algo parecido peligrosamente a la excitación sexual si él se acercaba demasiado, cambió la incapacidad de reacción por un cosquilleo algo irritante en su estómago y la taquicardia iba acompañada de un bombeo incesante de sangre hacia su entrepierna cuando pensaba demasiado en Harry.

Aparentemente la enfermedad era contagiosa, y empezó a salir con Harry. Inexplicablemente, el hecho de estar en constante contacto con la fuente de propagación de la enfermedad causó la curación de ésta. Inmunidad adquirida, dijo Hermione. (Y no iba a ser ella la que pusiera en duda algo que había dicho con tanta seguridad su amiga, aunque ella tampoco fuera medimaga).

Cuando él se fue (y prefería no pensar en ello como un adiós, sino como en un hasta luego), ella empeoró. Y Ginny deseó que Ronald estuviera allí, para poder decirle que Hermione se había equivocado, y que no era inmune a la enfermedad, sino altamente resistente (que no era lo mismo aunque lo pareciese, le había preguntado a Madame Pomfrey), aunque quizás, no le alegraría el hecho de que Hermione se hubiese equivocado tras saber que esa equivocación significaba que Ginny se encontraba en un estado crítico. Quizás irreversible.

Sentía que el pecho iba a estallar si oía su nombre una vez más, tenía dolor de cabeza cada vez que recordaba sus besos, cuando pensaba en los peligros que le acechaban le faltaba aire y se ponía pálida, y no parecía haber indicios de que la enfermedad fuera a remitir con el tiempo.

Lo peor de la enfermedad era que no sólo se manifestaba cuando pensaba en Harry o algo relacionado con él (aunque sí que sus síntomas eran peores); sino que en cualquier momento del día podía manifestarse en forma de mal humor, sin un motivo aparente.

Era en esos momentos (cuando parecía que la enfermedad y la melancolía iban a acabar con ella) cuando recurría a Luna, que parecía ser la única capaz en esos días de arrancarle una sonrisa y hacer que sus ojos brillasen; cuando Luna estaba con Ginny el mundo era un lugar mejor, menos inhóspito, más amable. Cuando Ginny estaba con Luna sentía que se parecía algo más a lo que ella recordaba ser. Feliz.

Si Harry es la enfermedad, Luna es la medicina.


	5. Dolor

No es que Ginny no crea en Dios; de hecho, ni siquiera le ha dedicado suficiente tiempo como para formarse una opinión. Tampoco es que crea; están en guerra, no podría.

Ginny no lo sabe (aunque quizás si Hermione estuviera allí se lo hubiera explicado algún día), pero su filosofía de vida es Carpe Diem, vive el momento, disfruta el presente, no pienses en el futuro; de hecho, si puedes evitarlo ni siquiera pienses, joder.

Pero no puede evitar pensar que quizás no haya mañana (tampoco puede evitar pensar en Ron, lo que condice a Harry, y es ahí donde inevitablemente su pensamiento se corta, y no puede evitar darle gracias a ese Dios en el que ni siquiera cree).

No sabe lo que es la metafísica, ni la teología, ni la espiritualidad; es más, no le interesa. Cuando Luna lee sus libros de poesía en voz alta bajo el Sauce Llorón que emite lamentos reales el día 25 de cada mes, ella no entiende nada (Ginny diría que no entiende una mierda, expresión sacada seguramente de los gemelos) pero le gusta como suena, y le gusta la voz de Luna cuando pronuncia las palabras Dios, cuerpo, alma; encogiendo un poco el sonido, alargando las sílabas, deleitándose en el significado de las palabras, adorándolas.

Ginny cree (y no como si de un Dios se tratara, sino más bien como una opinión) que Luna no cree en dios pero que le gustaría creer; casi tanto que duele. Lo sabe por como Luna pone esa mirada soñadora cuando habla de Dios; la misma mirada que pone cuando mira a Ginny creyendo que ésta no se da cuenta (sólo que sí se da cuenta aunque finja lo contrario).

Cuando Luna lee sobre Dios y la religión le parece que pueda incluso llegar a creer; pero son sólo palabras, y se las lleva el viento y la memoria.

Ginny desearía que Luna pudiera creer porqué intuye que de esa forma toda la desazón que Luna tiene en su interior (ese interior que deja ver tan pocas veces que Ginny a veces teme que sea sólo fruto de su imaginación) se calmaría un poco. Sólo un poco, y aún así, Ginny daría su vida por ello.

Aunque a Ginny no le interese la religión sabe que a Luna sí le interesa; y sólo por eso (porqué ella sí se interesa por Luna) desearía que hubiera un Dios; un Dios en el que Luna pudiera creer y que pudiera aliviar el dolor de Luna.

El dolor que a veces asalta por la noche a Luna y le impide dormir (crisis espiritual, le llaman).

Luna no lo sabe, pero Ginny reza por las noches por ella. Aunque no crea (o quizás sí, no lo sabe), Ginny reza porqué Luna no sabe hacerlo, y cree que si ella reza por Luna, alguien allí arriba (o abajo, eso tampoco lo sabe muy bien) aliviará un poco el nudo en el pecho de Luna.

O al menos, podrán compartir su carga entre las dos (eso es lo que hacen las amigas).

Al fin y al cabo, para Ginny es mucho más importante (y le asusta un poco descubrir cuanto) la amistad de Luna que la existencia de Dios.

_Y que nada, ni Dios, es más grande para uno que uno mismo._


	6. Necesidad

_All you need is love, papaparapá, all you need is love, papaparapá, all you need is louove, love is all you need._

Luna canta a gritos; lo hace con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. Canta mal. Fatal, de hecho.

Ginny sigue el ritmo con la cabeza y deja que la melodía fluya. 

Están sentadas en el Salón de los Menesteres, recostadas en la pared, con las manos unidas. 

Se rozan ligeramente con las rodillas, juegan con los pies. Cantan. Ríen. Se miran a los ojos. Viven. 

Están en guerra.

Han tenido reunión y se han quedado después con Neville para planear la siguiente sesión. Él ya se ha ido; no pueden irse todos a la vez, no deben llamar la atención, las reuniones están prohibidas. Nueva norma.

Ya podrían haber salido, pero Luna canta esa canción muggle que Ginny cree haber oído alguna vez (aunque no está segura) y Ginny escucha.

No necesitan nada más. _Todo lo que necesitan es amor. Amor es todo lo que necesitan._


	7. Mordaza

Como si estuviera bajo los efectos de un Petrificus Totallus o un Silencio.

Así es como se siente Luna cuando se trata de sus sentimientos.

Luna (la dulce y soñadora Lunática) jamás ha sido capaz de explicar lo que siente. De hecho, ni siquiera lo ha intentando alguna vez. 

Sus sentimientos no son claros ni para ella.

Sabe lo que siente cuando se trata de Ron (es un sentimiento de calidez, la seguridad de la sonrisa honesta y las pecas en la cara, Ron es Gryffindor en estado puro; es como la parte de ella que habla de lealtad e impulsividad, la parte que ruge cuando lleva el sombrero de león a los partidos de Quidditch).

Cuando se trata de Harry, en cambio, aunque también siente calor en el pecho (porqué él fue el primer amigo de verdad que tuvo, el primero que no la juzgó al conocerla, porqué Harry es el que los va a salvar a todos y quizás pierda su vida (o algo más) en el intento, pero sigue luchando) también hay un vacío que grita Ginny (y quizás no debería ser ella la que gritara).

Con Neville todo es fácil; siente que puede ser ella misma, puede dejarse llevar, y se siente cómoda al lado de alguien que parece haber sufrido tanto como ella. En cierta forma, Neville es un poco igual que ella, es todo dulzura y candidez, y Luna se siente con él como supone que uno se debe sentir con un hermano.

Con Hermione en cambio, todo es un poco más confuso. Está ese sentimiento de camaradería que da el hecho de haber combatido hombro con hombro en el Departamento e los Misterios; pero también está el tono irritante con el que habla cuando algo no le es conocido (y Luna no entiende porqué le molesta tanto no saber algo, cuando para ella está claro que lo mejor es cuando descubres algo por primera vez).

Como la primera vez que vio realmente a Ginny, todo rojo Gryffindor y pelo Weasley (y a Luna no se le ocurre una combinación mejor), y ojos marrones abiertos constantemente, y manos pequeñas ("nobody had such small hands, not even the rain") que mueve constantemente al hablar. Así que, cuando se trata de Ginny todo parece más confuso y caótico, y quizás sea por la propia personalidad de Ginny, que es un poco como un remolino que te absorbe y no te deja respirar porqué todo va rápido, y cuando te quieres dar cuenta estás tan dentro del huracán que no puedes salir (y ni siquiera quieres salir). 

Y siente un vuelco cuando Ginny se apoya en su hombro y nota su olor envolverla, y Luna se encuentra deseando hundir la nariz en el pelo rojizo, y juntar su boca con el cuello pecoso; pero sabe que no debe y tampoco sabe porqué, y joder, ya empieza incluso a hablar como ella.

Extrañamente, es con ella con quien puede quitarse la mordaza y decir te quiero: le dice eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero, Gin.

Y es verdad, sólo que no es verdad del todo aunque tampoco sea mentira (porqué cuando no hablas sobre algo no es exactamente una mentira), y por alguna razón, incluso cuando se quita la mordaza (un poco) le parece seguir sintiendo un peso en el estómago y no está muy segura de que no esté más relacionado con el pelo y el olor de Ginny que con seguir callando (que también). 


	8. Calor

Está buscando algo que sabe que nunca va a encontrar.

Y aun así no puede evitar hacerlo. Está en su naturaleza.

- Caliente, caliente. Frío, frío. Te acercas, te acercas. Caliente. Te quemas. Lo encontraste.  
Luna a veces se ve a sí misma con ocho o nueve años jugando al escondite en el jardín de su casa. Sola. Se esconde cosas a sí misma y luego juega a encontrarlas; debería de ser aburrido y sin embargo se divierte.

Eso es lo que ha hecho toda la vida. Buscar cosas.

_Y cree que si ahora jugara al escondite, cada vez que estuviera cerca de Ginny su mente gritaría: ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente! ¡Te quemas! ¡Te quemas! _

_O eso que solía gritar cada vez que encontraba lo que estaba buscando._

Y ahora Luna busca en Ginny algo que sabe que no podrá darle. No mientras esté Harry, al menos.

Busca de ella un beso de buenos días que no sea en la mejilla, busca un te quiero acompañado de una caricia en su nuca y una lengua contra la suya, busca el contacto de una piel caliente contra la de ella cuando se va a dormir por la noche.

Y no lo encuentra.

_Frío, frío.  
_


	9. Húmedo

Lo único que rompe el silencio de la noche es el sonido de un cuerpo al romper la superficie del agua. Se oyen risas y jadeos y la noche parece un poco más fresca y un poco más clara.

Ginny y Luna juegan a salpicarse una a la otra, se persiguen por la orilla del lago y se estiran de las piernas tratando de hacerse caer. Son conscientes de que si los Carrow las descubren la sesión del día anterior será una broma comparado con lo que las esperará.

_Y aun así siguen chapoteando entre carcajadas y empujones._

La idea se les ocurre de repente cuando vuelven de la biblioteca. (Y biblioteca es una especie de código secreto que usan para decir planificar reuniones del ED y cabrear a los Carrow y a Snape aún más; biblioteca es un nombre en clave de jugarse la vida).

Hablan de seguir las normas, de romperlas, dela guerra, del dolor que queda en los huesos tras una sesión de Cruciatus y que parece que nunca se va a ir, de los niños que van a un castigo y ya nunca más vuelven, hablan del miedo a que un día una de las dos sea uno de esos niños.

Recuerdan tiempos que fueron mejores, con partidos de Quidditch los domingos y salidas a Hogsmeade los sábados. Hablan de como el sol acariciaba la hierba de los jardines en verano y el Sauce Boxeador se alteraba en primavera. Rememoran batallas de invierno en las que las bolas de nieve eran la única arma y días rojizos de otoño pasados en compañía de hojas cayendo. Se recrean en su nostalgia.

Están encerradas en ese puto castillo y echan de menos incluso al Calamar Gigante.

La proposición, por supuesto, sale de labios de Ginny. Tiene una mirada pícara y echa la cabeza ligeramente hacia delante, como quien cuenta un secreto. _Lo es._

-¿No te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?

Y tiene las mejillas arreboladas y un brillo en los ojos al que Luna no sabe negarse, así que acaba asintiendo con más entusiasmo que convicción (pero asintiendo, al fin y al cabo).

Pero al final es Luna la que las saca del colegio. Luna con su mirada líquida y transparente y con una sonrisa callada que siempre parece contener más secretos que alegrías.

Coge la mano de Ginny y la guía por pasadizos y escaleras, recorren pasillos que Ginny no ha visto jamás y doblan esquinas que la pelirroja no recuerda.

Y llega un momento en el que Ginny no tiene ni idea de donde está, y está segura de que si Luna soltara su mano y echara a correr ella sería incapaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta, así que se aferra un poco más fuerte a ella aun sabiendo que Luna jamás la soltaría.

Aún no han puesto ni medio pie en los jardines cuando echan a correr. Juegan a perseguirse una a la otra, compiten a ver cuál es más rápida, se amenazan con tirarse al lago, y acaban tiradas en la hierba mirando las estrellas.

Hablan entre risas ahogadas, se dan pequeñas patadas y puede que estén un poco hiperactivas pero hacía meses que no se sentían tan libres. Ginny habla sin parar sobre cosas que no tienen importancia y Luna la escucha tratando de contener las ganas de reírse. Pero no lo consigue. Ginny se lanza encima de ella y empieza una guerra de cosquillas que sabe de antemano que va a perder, ruedan por la hierba y cuando recuperan la respiración a Luna le parece que la vida debería ser un poco así.

_Sin muchas complicaciones y con más tiempo que perder que por ganar._

Y entonces la vida mejora un poco más porque Ginny se acerca a ella y Luna piensa que la tiene demasiado cerca, pero al parecer no es aún demasiado, porque de repente Ginny se ha inclinado contra ella y la está besando en los labios con los ojos cerrados, y Luna no sabe si se lo está imaginando porque el beso es ligero y es dulce pero es tan rápido que cuando Luna va a abrir la boca y responder o a hacer algo, Ginny ya está corriendo en dirección al lago y se ha metido dentro.

_Ropa incluida._ (Y es casi mejor porque Luna no puede ni siquiera pensar en la otra posibilidad).

Y juegan en el agua como niñas de diez años durante horas, y es oscuro y puede que las descubran, pero Luna piensa que cualquier castigo habrá valido la pena.

_Y ya en su cama, se mantienen húmedas durante horas pensando en la noche pasada y con el pelo goteando en la almohada._


	10. Venganza

_Quizás para Ginny no fue más que un gesto de amistad, quizás fue sin querer, quizás quería dármelo en la mejilla y se confundió, quizás, quizás, quizás._

No es sano tener la mente distraída en los tiempos que corren, pero Luna lleva cinco días dándole vueltas al beso que Ginny le dio junto al lago.

_Lo ve como en una película. Pelo rojo fuego y pecas contra la piel clara acercándose a ella. Ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta. _(Y es curioso que ahora pueda verlo a cámara lenta cuando en su momento ni siquiera lo vio venir)_. Labios suaves contra los suyos, apenas un roce y ya se han separado de ella. _

A veces Luna cree que en realidad ese beso es un producto de su imaginación.

Sobre todo cuando Ginny la trata como si nada hubiera pasado, y si la cosa sigue así llegará ese momento en el que Luna creerá que realmente está loca.

Y al final no puede soportarlo más, porque Luna tiene paciencia pero tampoco tiene _tanta. _

Acorrala a Ginny a la salida de una reunión del ED, y su petición de _hablar_ suena más a orden que a proposición.

Cuando Ginny asiente ligeramente con una mirada ciertamente temerosa Luna decide que tiene que pensar muy bien lo que va a decir.

Así que se piensa su discurso mientras el resto de miembros del ED se acaba de ir y Ginny se mira la punta de los zapatos con repentino interés.

Y al final no dice nada; se queda mirando a Ginny en silencio, esperando que sea ella la que de el primer paso, pero Ginny no hace ningún gesto de empezar a hablar y Luna empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

Se quedan una frente a la otra durante minutos, sin decir nada. Tan sólo allí, de pie.

(_Y es tan estúpido que Luna se reiría sino fuera porque, bueno, Ginny la besó_).

Es Ginny la que al final rompe el silencio. Valentía Gryffindor, le llaman.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

Y va a resultar que no es tan valiente, porque ambas saben perfectamente de qué quiere hablar, y Luna nunca ha sido una persona muy impulsiva, pero de repente le apetece muchísimo besar a Ginny y explicarle así de qué quería hablar exactamente.

_Y lo hace._

Coloca sus manos en los hombros de Ginny y se acerca con decisión. La mira a los ojos como si le comunicara lo que está a punto de hacer. _Te voy a besar_, parece decir. Y algo en la expresión de Ginny es una afirmación silenciosa, así que Luna adelanta el rostro con los ojos muy abiertos porque por nada del mundo querría perderse nada.

Los labios de Ginny bajo los de ella son esponjosos y dulces, _se sienten bien_ y Luna mueve un poco los suyos tratando de buscar más contacto. Todo el beso es un tanto líquido e inexperto en general (por parte de Luna en particular), pero Luna no cambiaría ese beso por nada del mundo (ni siquiera por la confirmación oficial de la existencia de Thorenhawks en Noruega)

Ginny hace una cosa con la lengua, una cosa de sacarla y rozarla contra los labios de Luna, y ella _tiene_ que abrir la boca y dejar que la lengua de Ginny entre, y de repente es una lengua contra la suya y es todo muy húmedo e íntimo pero a Luna le gusta, así que saca ella también la lengua y la choca contra la de Ginny, un poco insegura sobre qué es lo que se supone debería estar haciendo exactamente y dejándose guiar un poco.

Y Luna no sabe mucho sobre besar, pero cree que si besas a alguien y ese alguien tiene los ojos cerrados y aprieta su mano contra tu nuca es bueno.

Así que apoya una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Ginny y le acaricia las pecas de la mejilla con la otra. Nota la mano de Ginny en su nuca y el tacto frío de la otra en la espalda por debajo de la camisa. _Y eso definitivamente debe de ser que tampoco lo está haciendo tan mal._

Se besan poco a poco y aprendiendo cómo hacerlo, y debe de ser la lección más entretenida de la historia.

Cuando al fin se separan están un poco rojas y tienen los labios hinchados, pero se miran a los ojos y sonríen tímidamente.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

La pregunta parece un poco estúpida en ese momento, y Luna no puede evitar la sonrisa de medio lado al contestar.

-Ahora ya nada, ya está.

Ginny la observa de forma interrogante y Luna contesta con un enigmático _Te lo debía_ que por alguna razón ni siquiera tiene aroma a venganza.

Y Ginny se encoge de hombros y sugiere con una sonrisa que quizás deberían volver, pero tampoco es muy insistente al respecto y cuando Luna empieza a andar a hacia la puerta la detiene y le pide que se queden allí _sólo un poco más._

_Por favor._

Y Luna acaba cediendo sin necesidad de mucha persuasión, la verdad.


	11. Quebrar

_Luna se rompe poco a poco. Se rompe a pedazos y no sabe si algún día va a ser capaz de juntar los pedazos. _

Porque quiere buscar la sonrisa que Ginny ha perdido desde que Harry se fue pero la pelirroja no le deja encontrarla; quiere pasar horas sentada junto a ella jugando a dejar el tiempo pasar, pero Ginny no parece tener ganas de jugar; quiere hablar con ella sobre la extinción de los Glerpeckalds y lo que significan las Arpías de Holyhead en la historia mágica femenina, pero Ginny no la escucha; quiere buscar las pecas que se esconden bajo la camisa de Ginny, pero no se deja tocar; quiere besarla en la boca cerrando los ojos y con una mano entre los rizos pelirrojos, pero Ginny huye de ella.

_Y Luna está cansada de perseguirla._

Supone (porque se conoce a sí misma y ella ya ha pasado por eso y puede incluso que aún no lo haya superado del todo) que Ginny está asustada, que tiene miedo de lo que siente y de lo que puede llegar a sentir, que no quiere otro desamor en su vida, que el hecho de que sean dos chicas lo hace todo aún más difícil, que Ginny tiene miedo de que se trate tan sólo de un capricho adolescente o una cuestión hormonal, que no es fácil estar enamorado de Lunática.

(Y aun así no entiende nada)

_Pero tampoco es fácil estar enamorada de Ginny. _

(Ginny pelirroja y con pecas imposibles por todo el cuerpo, Ginny que sonríe siempre de medio lado con un matiz de burla en la mirada y que dice más palabras malsonantes en una frase que Lunática en todo un año, ésa Ginny).

_No es fácil amar a una persona que dice seguir enamorada de otra, mantenerse a su lado cuando todo su sentido común (ése que algunos creen que no posee) le dice a gritos que se aleje de ella, que le va a hacer daño, no es fácil cuando esa persona tiene seis hermanos que te partirían la boca sin importarles que fueras una chica (o precisamente por el hecho de serlo) si se enteraran que le has tocado un solo pelo a la dulce Ginevra, es difícil querer a alguien que confiesa cada día echar de menos a Harry Potter (alias el Niño Que Vivió y se convirtió en un jodido héroe del Mundo Mágico)._

Así que llega un momento en el que Luna deja de perseguir a Ginny entre preguntas _(¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estás bien?_) y ruegos (_Por lo menos dime que es lo que he hecho mal, ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?_) para pasar a observarla a lo lejos.

_Y la mira mientras desayunan, mientras comen y mientras cenan; la mira cuando se la cruza por los pasillos y la mira en la reunión del ED, pero ni siquiera se acerca un poco._

_Si te acercas demasiado la gente te hace daño._

Y es curioso que en momentos como esos las palabras de su padre suenen más amargas que jocosas. (Quizás porque nunca tuvieron ni pizca de broma en su interior y siempre estuvieron teñidas de algo parecido a resentimiento).

Y pasan los días y Luna creyó que a esas alturas Ginny ya habría aclarado su mente o lo que sea que se hace en esas situaciones y ya habría ido a hablar con ella.

(No se plantea siquiera la posibilidad de que Ginny ya haya aclarado sus emociones y por eso no quiera precisamente acercarse ella).

_Pero no ha pasado. _

Al contrario, Ginny se mantiene más alejada que nunca y ni siquiera la mira, y Neville le pregunta a Luna que es lo que les está pasando, y a Luna en verdad le agradaría contestarle, porque Neville es su amigo y todo eso, pero la verdad es que no puede responder a una pregunta a la que no tiene la respuesta.

(Pues no lo sabe. No sabe qué es lo que les está pasando, y la situación deja de ser molesta para pasar a ser francamente insoportable.)

_Pero a Luna le han hecho daño tantas veces que cree que no soportaría un golpe directo más, así que no dice nada y se queda en silencio viendo a Ginny a lo lejos._

Y Ginny debería de darse cuenta. Debería de notar que Luna ya no sonríe apenas, debería de notar que ya no busca Rústapos entre las escaleras del castillo (las mismas que luego se mueven y dejan a Luna atrapada durante horas pero feliz ante la perspectiva de que el pequeño animal pueda volver a donde ella le parece haberlo visto), debería de notar la mirada triste y desolada de Luna sobre ella, las miradas preocupadas que Neville alterna entre una y otra, la forma en que Luna parece ir apagándose y deja de ir casi saltando por el castillo para pasar a casi arrastrarse. Debería de notarlo, joder.

_Pero no lo hace y Luna se quiebra poco a poco, esperando que Ginny vaya y recoja sus pedazos._

(Y sólo espera que cuando llegue no sea demasiado tarde y alguno de ellos se haya perdido con el viento).


	12. Mentir

_Autoengaño._

Ése es el nombre que recibe lo que Ginny hace.

Se miente a sí misma diciendo que no significó nada y que en realidad lo suyo con Luna (y no piensa en ponerle nombre) es tan sólo un asunto hormonal.

_Autoengaño._  
Bonita palabra.

Se dice que no quiere a Luna, que era la confusión, la añoranza, que era por experimentar. Se intenta convencer de que no siente nada por ella, que lo que siente en el estómago al verla y apartarle la mirada no tiene nada que ver ni con el amor y es tan sólo culpabilidad. Se dice que el hormigueo en los labios después de besarla es lo mismo que podría haber sentido besando a Parvati Patil o Neville Longbottom. Que un beso es un beso. Que una boca es una boca. Que sólo es eso. Besos. Experimentación. Desahogo.

_Y a ratos casi llega a convencerse._

Pero luego recuerda el tacto del pelo rubio de Luna contra sus dedos, recuerda las tardes pasadas junto al lago y el color de los ojos azules de Luna cuando la mira.

Viene a su mente la voz de Luna al cantar y la forma en que siempre parece estar ahí para ella, le parece notar el sabor de Luna contra su lengua y podría oírla recitar versos junto a su oído.

Y su convicción tiembla un poco.

_  
Pero insiste en seguir mintiéndose._

Es autodestructivo y aun así insiste en ello.

(Llega un momento en que es casi una cuestión de voluntad).

_Miedo. _

Eso es en realidad lo que Ginny tiene.

Miedo del que dirán, miedo de lo que siente y quizás (sólo quizás) no ha sentido nunca por nadie más (ni siquiera por el héroe del Mundo Mágico). Miedo porque están en guerra y podría perderla, miedo porque alejarse de ella sólo contribuye a alejarla antes y a alejarla más.

Miedo de sí misma y de lo que Luna hace en ella.

Miedo a estar enamorada y a no saber afrontarlo.

_Miedo._

Y cree que la única forma que tiene de superarlo es mintiéndose.

(Pero en el fondo sabe que se equivoca).


	13. Hablar

Al final es Luna la que decide que tienen que hablar.

_Si no hablan pronto el hueco que tiene en el pecho se va a hacer más y más grande hasta abarcarlo todo e impedirle respirar._

Lo sabe.

Y sabe lo que tiene que hacer para poder tapar aunque sea un poco la grieta.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

_Necesito._ No quiero, ni tengo que. _Necesito._

La elección de palabras es lo que hace que Ginny la siga al aula abandonada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Pero Ginny no contesta.

-Nos van a pillar los Carrow.

-Ginny, hablo en serio.

Y puede que ésa sea la primera vez que Ginny ve a Luna seria.

_Mirada honesta y sin barreras, pelo rubio algo despeinado alrededor de la cabeza, brazos extendidos junto al cuerpo, tono de voz claro y sin rastro del tono soñador que suele haber en él._

Luna en estado pura. _Rota, sin murallas ni protecciones. Vulnerable. Herida._

Por culpa suya.

_La ha jodido bien._

-No lo sé.

Pero Luna sigue mirándola expectante. Esperando algo más que un simple _no lo sé_ que no explica nada en absoluto.

-Tengo miedo.

Y a Luna no le hace falta siquiera preguntar a qué.

-Yo también.

Se acerca a Ginny y por un segundo teme que ésta se aparte, que huya. (Otra vez).

_No lo hace._

Le acaricia el pelo y la besa con suavidad mientras la abraza. Los mechones de cabello pelirrojo se deslizan entre sus dedos y nota unos labios húmedos y carnosos bajo los suyos.

_Tiemblan un poco._

-Todos tenemos miedo.

Ginny asiente levemente y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Luna.

-Lo superaremos juntas.

-Lo siento.

Ginny alza el rostro y Luna inclina un poco la cabeza.

_Se besan en un aula abandonada en la que en cualquier momento las pueden descubrir, se besan en medio de una guerra en la que pueden morir en cualquier momento, se besan una a la otra y no parece importar nada más._


	14. Ego

A veces, cuando aún dormían con las piernas entrelazadas y se confundían las respiraciones, la miraba dormir y trataba de contener la sonrisa estúpida y las ganas de decir "te quiero". Se sorprendía contando sus latidos y enredando los dedos en el pelo pelirrojo.  
Al final, acababa quedándose dormida apoyada contra su hombro y con una mano en su cintura, esperando el momento en el que Ginny despertara y le dijera que el sueño había acabado y debía irse, esperando piel contra piel que le destrozara el ego y le pidiera que se fuera de su cama.  
_Dormía poco._


	15. Leer

Cuando se miraban a los ojos, el mundo se paraba a su alrededor y todo parecía de repente más lento y silencioso, y a Luna no le hacía falta que Ginny dijera nada.

Lo sabía sin palabras.

Lo leía en sus ojos.

Y no sabía muy bien qué quería decir eso, pero suponía que algo quería decir.

Porque podía leer sus labios contra los de ella, podía desenmarañar entre los mechones de pelo pelirrojo lo que fuera que Ginny estaba pensando, podía rozarle con los dedos la palma de la mano y leer sus líneas con el índice, adivinando con el pulgar contra la piel pecosa del dorso lo que ésta quería decir, la besaba en la mejilla y el calor de la piel le hablaba contra los labios.

_Entre ellas, nunca había silencio._

No hablaban mucho, cierto. Quizás porque en los tiempos que corrían las palabras eran peligrosas , quizás porque no les hacían falta.

Se leían una a la otra lengua contra lengua.

A Luna nunca le hizo falta que Ginny le dijera que la quería, lo leía ella misma.

(Y ahora se pregunta si alguna vez supo leerla correctamente)

En vista de los resultados, supone que no.


	16. Fastidiar

Te quiero por la mañana cuando el sol entra por la ventana y te da en el pelo y es dorado y brilla casi más que el mío. Te quiero un poco después, cuando te despiertas y abres los ojos con pereza y me ves a tu lado y sonríes un poco, de medio lado y aún adormilada, susurrando un "Buenos días" que se pierde contra el sueño.

Luego te diriges a la ducha en silencio, y a veces, si el día es bueno y El Profeta del día anterior no trae demasiadas páginas de necrológicas, cantas bajo el agua. Tarareas entre dientes, quizás pensando que no te oigo, que el sonido se ahoga en el ruido de la ducha; pero te oigo murmurar frases sin sentido, mezclando canciones infantiles con viejos éxitos muggles y el último hit de las Weird Sisters. Me gusta escucharte.

Te quiero al mediodía, cuando vuelves cansada de clase, con la mirada un poco perdida y ese halo de tristeza que siempre flota a tu alrededor. A veces me dan ganas de abrazarte muy fuerte y encerrarte en una habitación para que nada pueda hacerte daño, quedarme a tu lado y decir estupideces hasta que el halo se borre. Pero entonces no serías tú, Luna.

Me gusta que te sientes a mi lado y comas casi picoteando, como si nunca tuvieras hambre y tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo, con la mirada fija a lo lejos y la cabeza apoyada en la mano, escuchando mi día y frunciendo el ceño cuando hablo demasiado rápido.

Cuando vamos después al lago o a la biblioteca, me gusta escuchar tu silencio, tratar de adivinar en lo que no dices cómo ha ido tu día. A veces, si la sonrisa es demasiado triste o arrastras demasiado los pies me gusta besarte y sentir como sonríes contra mis labios, me gusta pensar que en ese momento tu día mejora un poco.

Te quiero por las tardes, cuando te apoyas contra mi hombro junto al lago o lees con el ceño fruncido en la biblioteca, hablando sobre criaturas que sólo tú conoces y de vez en cuando, si tengo suerte, explicando algún recuerdo infantil. Me gusta pensar que son anécdotas que sólo compartes conmigo.

Me gusta cuando te escabulles en la Sala Común, siendo centro de todas las miradas de los demás Gryffindor y fingiendo no darte cuenta; quizás no lo haces, estás acostumbrada a atraer la atención.

Pero sobre todo, te quiero por las noches, cuando el miedo se mete en el cuerpo y parece que no va a salir nunca de allí, y te acurrucas contra mí en la cama y me abrazas muy fuerte, como si nunca fueras a soltarme. Sé que nunca lo harías, Luna.

Me gusta que me digas que todo va a salir bien aunque las dos sepamos que puede que no sea así, que me beses en el cuello, justo bajo la mandíbula, y hagas siempre la misma broma sobre mis pecas. Me gusta besarte de vuelta y notar tu sabor contra mi lengua. Cuando me besas siento que eso de que todo va a salir bien puede que sea un poco cierto.

Me gusta cuando te quedas dormida contra mí y noto tu respiración sobre mi cuello, hueles a Luna, me gusta ese olor. Me gusta dormir abrazada contra ti y al día siguiente despertarme y notar tu calor contra el mío.

Te quiero todo el día, Luna, incluso las mañanas, tardes y noches en las que tú pareces creer que no lo hago.

(Y aunque me fastidie un poco, te sigo queriendo)


	17. Chocolate

_Chupar. Lamer. Pasarlo entre los dientes y tocarlo con la lengua una y otra vez. Sentirlo derretirse en la boca y paladearlo continuamente. Pasar la lengua por los labios en busca de más y volverla a meter en la boca. Recorrerla entera y sentir el sabor contra ella._

-Me encanta el chocolate.

-Ahá.

Luna no sabe qué más decir. La lleva mirando un rato comerlo y está un tanto desorientada.

Dobby les ha traído chocolate a escondidas. Lo necesitan después de los entrenamientos.

Últimamente pelean como si les fuera la vida en ello. Quizás porque cada vez ven más claro que realmente les va. Entrenan hasta desfallecer a pesar de venir de un castigo en el que han recibido _Cruciatus_ hasta que la garganta arde y los huesos quieren quebrarse y no encuentran cómo.

Llegan a la Sala de los Menesteres con el alma un poco rota y los ánimos arrastrados, como los pies al andar. Aun así, siguen yendo religiosamente y una vez empieza el entrenamiento parecen erguirse un poco y el cuerpo parece pesar menos.

Pero cuando acaba, cuando el cansancio sustituye los gritos de aliento y las extremidades están hechas de plomo, entonces se sientan en el suelo y es difícil levantarse.

Es entonces cuando echan de menos el chocolate.

_Revitalizar el espíritu, descansar un poco, sentir el sabor dulce y familiar del chocolate en la boca._

Pero los Carrow no dejan que haya chocolate. Requisan los paquetes y revisan el correo en busca de onzas escondidas entre cartas familiares.

Últimamente así es todo. _A escondidas._

Las noticias se dan de forma encriptada (Ginny ha recibido muchas noticias de su inexistente tía Ophelia y sus allegados), las palabras de afecto se esconden entre los pasillos y grietas de Hogwarts, temerosas de ser dichas en voz alta y no volver a sonar nunca más.

Y así se besan Ginny y Luna.

A escondidas.

_Solas._

Lo hacen cuando creen que nadie las ven. Se quedan las dos en la Sala de los Menesteres tras los entrenamientos, con el sudor aún calándoles los huesos y la sensación de que la cabeza pesa demasiado. Se quedan en silencio una junta a la otra y se cogen de la mano, esperando encontrar en la otra un poco de la fortaleza que les falta.

_Extrañamente, parecen encontrarla._

Se apoyan una en la otra y a veces sus labios se buscan casi como sin querer. Como si fuera así como debe ser.

_Se besan suave, como si tuvieran miedo de hacerse aún más daño, como lamiéndose las heridas. Lo hacen poco a poco, como buscando un tiempo que en realidad no tienen, recorriéndose con los labios más que con la lengua y tocándose con la punta de los dedos, como si tuvieran miedo a que la otra desapareciera._

A veces, cuando el día es largo y oscuro y las paredes se les vienen encima se encuentran por los pasillos y se besan con rapidez y algo de ansiedad. Mordiéndose un poco y tratando de decirse que están bien, que siguen vivas, que aún se tienen una a la otra, _pase lo que pase._

Pero hoy Ginny come chocolate y Luna la mira hacerlo y el chocolate parece menos reconfortante y familiar y cobra un significado diferente en la mente de Luna.

-¿Sabías que los antiguos magos del Este de Asia pensaban que el chocolate debía ser compartido porque si no se atraería la mala fortuna y haría que los hechizos salieran mal?

-¿No te estarás inventado eso? ¿Chocolate en el este de Asia?

En la voz de Ginny hay algo de suspicacia pero Luna asiente con seguridad y tiene una sonrisa inocente en su cara y la mira a los ojos. Azul tan claro que a veces a Ginny le da un poco miedo.

_La cree._

-Tú ya te has comido tu chocolate y mira- se mete la onza que le queda en la boca,- ahora yo también. Ya no podemos compartir- dice con la boca llena.

-Precisamente.

Luna se abalanza sobre Ginny y cuela su lengua en su boca. Nota el sabor familiar de Ginny contra ella y un sabor dulce pero amargo colarse entre sus lenguas.

_Chupar. Lamer. Pasarlo entre los dientes y tocarlo con la lengua una y otra vez. Sentirlo derretirse en la boca y paladearlo continuamente. Pasar la lengua por los labios en busca de más y volverla a meter en la boca. Recorrerla entera y sentir el sabor contra ella._

Y no sabe si lo que saborea es el chocolate o es Ginny.


	18. Tabaco

Es como un cigarro que necesita ser consumido.

La ansiedad les quema y a veces les da la sensación de que se coloca en el pecho y no va a desaparecer hasta que se fumen una a la otra.

Se miran y la necesidad de tocarse es casi física. Como cuando el mono de nicotina recorre tus venas y tienes que sentir el tacto de un cigarrillo contra tus dedos y el olor del tabaco colarse en tus pulmones o si no estás segura de que te va a dar algo.

El primer beso es siempre como la primera calada. Parece que te va a quitar la ansiedad y que no vas a necesitar nada más. Que con eso va a ser suficiente.

Notas el humo entrar en tu cuerpo y parece que la ansiedad desaparece a medida que invade tus células.

Besarse es así. Sentir que la aprehensión se hace más llevadera cuando sienten los labios de la otra sobre los propios.

Pero no es suficiente. _Nunca._

Siempre acaban necesitando apurar el cigarrillo hasta que sólo queda el filtro, besarse hasta que los labios quedan rojos e hinchados y la respiración es demasiado rápida.

Y al final, ni siquiera los besos son suficientes.

_Necesitan otro cigarrillo._


	19. Porno

Y cuando los besos dejan de ser suficiente, necesitan tocarse por debajo de la ropa y notar la piel contra sus dedos, como si necesitaran asegurarse de que siguen ahí, que todo está bien.

La primera vez es difícil. Ginny nunca ha estado con una chica y Luna… bueno, Luna nunca ha estado con nadie y es Luna.

Se besan con un poco más de ansiedad de lo habitual. Están en la Sala de los Menesteres tumbadas en el suelo después de un entrenamiento y están agotadas. Empiezan dándose la mano y cuando se quieren dar cuenta Ginny está sobre Luna recorriéndole la línea de la mandíbula con la punta de la lengua. Luna tiene los ojos cerrados y parece que vaya a ponerse a ronronear en cualquier momento.

-Tienes pecas.

Luna abre los ojos y se encuentra con Ginny mirándole atentamente la parte del pecho que ha dejado descubierta.

-Tienes montones de pecas- dice mientras las recorre con el índice.

Ginny nota la piel caliente bajo la yema del dedo. Casi quema. Las pecas de Luna son mucho más claras y se notan mucho menos que las propias, y le parece divertidísimo haberlas descubierto. Luna respira un poco más rápido y Ginny se dedica a formar figuras con la lengua además de con el dedo.

-Ginny…

Ésta alza la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos claros de Luna, que de repente están más cerca y no dicen nada pero Luna la besa colocándole las manos en sus mejillas, como si le diera miedo que Ginny pudiera escaparse o desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Cuando rompen el beso, se miran como pidiéndose permiso. Luna pone una mirada soñadora y le aparta el pelo de la cara a Ginny, que le coge la mano y le besa la palma. Mientras lo hace, mira fijamente a Luna, que no aparta la mirada.

-Si me miras así me da la sensación de que estás buscando duntals en mi interior.

Y eso no es lo que Ginny está buscando, precisamente, pero no puede evitar sonreír y besarla hasta que deje de pensar cosas así.

No es una gran primera vez. Lo hacen en el suelo y sin planificación. Con los nervios a flor de piel y la amenaza de la guerra rondando sobre sus cabezas. Están cansadas después del entrenamiento y cuando empiezan a besarse no esperan acabar sin ropa tumbadas en ese suelo de piedra que hace que el frío se les cuele en los riñones.

_Pero acaban._

Y ahí están; besándose como si no hubiera un mañana y tocándose en sitios en los que jamás pensaron tocarse.

Ginny hace el amor como lo hace todo en esta vida. De forma eficaz y apasionada, rápida, respirando tantas veces por minuto que cree que le va a dar algo, notando las arterias del cuello bombear mucho más fuerte y a mucha más velocidad de la habitual, comiéndose a Luna como si temiera que alguien se la fuera a quitar y devorándola más que degustándola.

Luna, por su parte, lo único que puede hacer ante el huracán que es Ginny es dejarse hacer y tratar de no perder el control. _No demasiado, al menos._

Cosa un harto difícil cuando tiene a la pelirroja entre sus piernas tratando de averiguar formas de hacerla gemir más alto y más fuerte y más, en general. Luna es bastante tímida, así que trata de reprimir los jadeos, pero para Ginny es como un juego: cuanto más trata de contenerlos Luna, más se afana ella para oírlos.

El juego acaba finalmente tan tarde que se han saltado la cena y saben que al día siguiente les recibirá un castigo por ello.

_No les importa en absoluto._

Siguen tumbadas sobre la piedra del suelo y Ginny piensa que van a coger frío, pero Luna se acerca más a ella y ni siquiera se plantea moverse. Se quedan ahí, simplemente, una sobre la otra, tratando de normalizar las respiraciones y las pulsaciones y acariciándose ausentemente.

-¿Has encontrado las duntals?

La voz de Luna rompe el silencio y Ginny cree que sólo Luna podría hacer una pregunta semejante en ese momento. Detecta el tono pícaro en la voz de la Ravenclaw y se sorprende riéndose de verdad por primera vez en semanas.

-Aún no- dice,- pero te aseguro que no voy a parar hasta encontrarlas.

Luna sonríe y cierra los ojos cuando los labios de Ginny buscan los suyos, mordisqueando un poco e invadiendo con suavidad, y piensa, de forma no muy clara, la verdad, que espera con ansiedad el momento en el que volverán a necesitar sentirse por debajo de la piel y Ginny decidirá ponerse a buscar más pecas y duntals. _Porque sabe que lo hará._

Luna, por su parte, no necesita buscar pecas porque ya sabe que Ginny las tiene, del mismo modo que sabe que no tiene duntals, pero está dispuesta a volver a buscarlas si hace falta.

_No les importaría buscarse en una a la otra para siempre._


	20. Escribir

Escriben cartas que luego no envían.

Se las leen una a la otra y así Ginny sabe que Luna echa de menos a su padre y le da miedo perderle a él también.

_(No tengo más lágrimas para llorar por alguien más.)_

Luna sabe que Ginny teme por su familia, que tiene verdadero pánico a perder una de las partes de lo que llama hogar y es ella misma.

_(Si les pasara algo no sé si sería lo suficiente fuerte, ¿sabes, Luna?)_

A veces también se escriben sobre la piel.

Algunas veces con la lengua y con los labios, otras con la yema de los dedos; trazando palabras sin significado y dibujos sin forma. Se escriben frases de amor que no se atreven a pronunciar _(No sé qué haría sin ti. Te quiero tanto que a veces me da miedo) _y temores que no son capaces de expresar en voz alta _(No te vayas nunca. Moriría si te pasara algo)._

Se escriben notas en el borde de los libros de texto.

A veces son notas pequeñas escritas mientras el libro estaba olvidado en la mesa _(Hola. No estás prestando atención en clase porque estás leyendo esto, boba.)_, puede que sólo sea un dibujito esbozado en un rato perdido en la biblioteca o un garabato que no recuerdan haber hecho, pero cuando abren los libros y ven no pueden evitar sonreír y repasar la tinta con los dedos, como tratando de grabarlo en la piel.

Se envían notas con las lechuzas.

Se escriben tonterías que recuerdan en ese momento _(McGonagall ha castigado esta mañana a Greengass, ha sido maravilloso. Acabo de encontrar un trozo de chocolate, ¿quieres?)_. Una frase de una canción, un párrafo del libro que están leyendo, algo que les apetece decir y no tienen a quién.

Pero la mayoría de veces no necesitan escribirse nada.

Pueden decírselo en voz alta.


	21. Violencia

Está por todas partes. Tratan de evitarla pero no pueden, allá donde miran parece estarlas esperando.

Inunda sus clases, llenas de pócimas claras con objetivos oscuros y de hechizos aún más negros; les espera en los pasillos, donde el silencio parece extenderse como si de repente los cuadros fueran ojos que espían y pueden delatarles; se acomoda en la Sala Común, más tranquila y quieta de lo que jamás vio nadie; se disuelve en el café de la mañana, llegando con el diario y las noticias de muertes y desapariciones; se esconde en las cartas que cuentan más por lo que callan que por lo que dicen y que siempre llegan abiertas; se arrima a las paredes que parecen susurrar y cuchichear al paso de cualquier sospechoso de no estar del lado que domina esa guerra y callan cuando el que pasa deja de un halo de silencio tras ellos.

_Está en tantos lugares que a veces parece que no esté siquiera._

-Es como el aire.-dice un día Luna.

Ginny la mira interrogante.

-Sí,-prosigue Luna-está en todas partes. Estás tan acostumbrado a que está que ni siquiera pareces notarlo, pero ahí está. No lo ves, y sin embargo, cuando falta, notas que no está, te ahogas. Esto es igual. No sé si me explico.

-Como ahora.

Y ahora es Luna la que alza la ceja y la interroga sin palabras.

-Me refiero a que ahora estamos tú y yo, ¿no?-explica Ginny.

Luna asiente.

-Y no hay nadie más.

Luna asiente otra vez.

-Y estamos solas.

Y una vez más.

-Y puedo notar como no está. No sé, estoy relajada. Quizás porque estás tú.-añade Ginny pensativamente.

-O quizás porque no están ellos.-dice Luna.

-No sé, yo creo que no son sólo ellos, que lo hacemos entre todos, ¿sabes?

Luna no dice nada y le acaricia la mano con el pulgar distraídamente, notando el frío del suelo contra la palma de la otra mano pero sin ningún tipo de intención de cambiar de sitio o pensar en una cama o un sofá que la habitación pueda proporcionar.

-Creo que algo de ello quedará así para siempre.

Ginny la ha sacado de sus pensamientos y Luna debe de mostrar que no sabe muy bien a qué se refiere, o quizás Ginny quiere decirlo en voz alta, como si al ponerlo en palabras el pensamiento tomara una forma concreta en su mente o fuera más real.

-No puedes pasar tanto tiempo con el miedo instalado en tus huesos y mirando de reojo siempre al de al lado sin que algo de ello quede en ti.

-Como cuando tienes una enfermedad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, imagina que todo esto es una enorme y especialmente infecciosa enfermedad que afecta al mundo mágico. ¿Sí?

-No veo como…-interrumpe Ginny.

-Espera, que continúo.

Ginny la mira expectante.

-El caso es que pasa un tiempo gestándose. Se propagan los virus y la sociedad se infecta poco a poco. Y entonces, pasas la enfermedad. O la guerra. O lo que quiera que sea esto. ¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Entonces, cuando dentro de un tiempo vuelvas a tener tos no podrás evitar pensar que has vuelto a coger esa terrible enfermedad; o cuando sorprendas un día a tu vecino mirándote de forma siniestra y con la varita en la mano, te asaltará el pensamiento de que era un mortífago.

-Eso suponiendo que ganemos esta guerra.

-Que lo haremos.-dice Luna con confianza.

(Luna no concibe que puedan perder. Simplemente no va a ocurrir. Merecen ganar porque luchan por lo más justo. No pueden perder. Simplemente no pueden.)

-Entonces, ¿esta sensación no se va a ir nunca?-pregunta Ginny.

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que…-duda Luna.

-¿Qué?-la apremia Ginny.

-Sólo sé que esta cosa que tengo desde que murió mi madre no se ha ido nunca. A veces, cuando pienso en ella, como ahora, se hace más pesada y punzante, y luego pasan días sin que la note siquiera, pero siempre vuelve. Supongo que hay cosas que son para siempre. O quizás es lo que llaman perder la inocencia.

-Yo creí que eso se refería a otra cosa.-dice de repente Ginny con picardía al ver la expresión que se le ha quedado a Luna.

-Sí, bueno. Creo que a eso también se refiere, sí.-dice Luna sonriendo de forma algo forzada.

-Y una vez se pierde ya no se puede recuperar, ¿no?-pregunta Ginny.

-No creo.-ríe Luna.

-Vaya. Y yo que pensaba perderla muchas veces.-dice Ginny haciendo un mohín.

-Siempre podemos probar.

-Cierto.

Se besan con anhelo. Ginny se coloca sobre Luna, que rodea con sus brazos a Ginny y la acerca más a ella, como si no fuera suficientemente cerca.

_Nunca lo es._

Hay mucha saliva y mucha lengua, algún mordisco y lenguas perdidas en boca ajena.

-Luna.-gime Ginny en una boca que no es suya.

-¿Q-qué?

Es un qué jadeado y si Ginny no tuviera su rostro pegado al de Luna y estuvieran respirándose prácticamente una a la otra ni siquiera lo hubiera oído.

-¿De verdad crees que hay cosas que son para siempre?

Y Luna deja de besar el reguero de pecas que Ginny trazando un camino especialmente sinuoso entre la oreja y el esternón para mirarla a los ojos y contestar:

-Algunas.

_Y callar que otras no._


	22. Dinero

-Crees que no es tan importante porque lo tienes.

Luna frunce el ceño.

-No.

-Sí,-continúa Ginny.-Mira, una cosa es ser rico y otra cosa es tener dinero. Tú no eres Malfoy pero puedes permitirte no tener que llevar la ropa de cuando tu madre era joven.

En cuanto lo dice, Ginny sabe que ha sido una mala idea mencionarla.

-Yo sólo digo que hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar.-dice Luna.

-Tópico.

-Pero cierto.

Ginny ríe y hace ese gesto que a Luna le parece adorable. El de pasarse la mano por el pelo cogiendo con el pulgar y el meñique los mechones que le caen en la cara y echarlos hacia atrás mientras sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sabes que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo, ¿no?-pregunta Ginny divertida.

Luna se encoge de hombros.

-Pero es divertido.

Ginny asiente.

-Además,-añade Luna,-me gusta como te pones cuando discutes.

-¿Cómo me pongo?-pregunta Ginny.

(Y la pregunta sale como una risa mal cortada).

Luna la visualiza claramente y trata de explicárselo.

_Habla con fuerza, con energía. Proyectando la voz y con un tono agresivo que parece querer gritar de frustración: ¿no veis que tengo razón?_

_El color le sube a la cara y gesticula más de lo habitual; sus gestos son más bruscos y el movimiento suave con el que aparta su pelo de la cara y lo coloca tras su oreja se convierte en una especie de manotazo torpe que lo único que pretende es quitar de su camino la melena._

-¿En serio hago todo eso?

Luna se limita a sentir, como si ya hubiera hablado más de lo que espera hablar en años.

-Sí, bueno. Reconozco que me pongo un poco pasional.

Se quedan en silencio, como pensando en todas las veces que han discutido por algo.

-Oye,-dice de repente Ginny,-¿de verdad te vas a ir en Navidad?

Luna se encoge de hombros.

-Quédate conmigo.

Hay algo desesperado en la voz y Luna se ve tentada de quedarse en ese infierno en el que se ha convertido el colegio sólo por ella.

-Quiero asegurarme de que mi padre está bien.

_Pero es Luna al fin y al cabo._

Ginny lo entiende. El padre de Luna se ha convertido en un foco de atención tras el carácter reivindicativo que ha adquirido de repente El Quisquilloso, y aunque ninguna de las dos lo dice, ambas saben que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que alguien llame a la puerta del señor Lovegood.

-Podríais venir los dos a La Madriguera.

-¿Pero no has dicho que te quedabas?

-Si tú no te quedas…

Y Luna asiente. Una vez más.

Ginny sonríe de modo triunfal.

_Siempre se sale con la suya._


	23. Soñar

La llaman soñadora. Lunática Lovegood, la apodan. Lo sabe bien.

Dicen que se pasa el día en las nubes, pensando en mundos que sólo existen para ella y en animales que habitan únicamente en su imaginación. Que hay que bajarla del cielo para que te preste atención y que siempre parece mirar más allá de ti, como si lo que hay en este universo no le interesara o no le pareciera suficientemente bonito y tratara de encontrar uno nuevo. _Mejor._

Dicen que en sus ojos se esconden lagos de países inventados y que cuando habla lo hace en un idioma que usa palabras de forma nueva. Loca, la llaman.

Cuchichean sobre ella, susurran a su paso y hay tantos rumores sobre Lunática Lovegood que harían falta horas para transmitirlos todos.

Les encanta hablar sobre ella, sobre lo diferente que es y lo rara que parece. Sobre lo trastornada que está y las cosa que dice y que hace, cosas que no son de persona cuerda, dicen.

_Vive tanto en otros mundo que ya no sabe como vivir en este._

_Lo que su madre hizo que se quedara mal de la azotea._

_Está total y completamente ida de la olla._

Algunos la miran con lástima y otros con temor. La mayoría lo hace con franco desdén.

Ella (Luna, Luna, Luna, no Lunática ni Lovegood, sólo Luna), se limita a encogerse de hombros y a sonreír como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

Y mientras hablan, ella sueña con cabellos rojos y pecas en piel de melocotón.

_Y puede tocar sus sueños con la punta de los dedos._

(De verdad).


	24. Control

Tienen una rutina. Construyen una relación en base a ella y a veces Luna piensa que si se acabara la rutina que comparten, con ella lo acabaría también su relación.

Ginny sabe que encontrarían una nueva, pero no es como si hubieran hablado de ello alguna vez. (Hay muchas cosas de las que no hablan).

A Ginny le gusta, la rutina. El saber qué va a pasar y de qué manera, el conocerse una a la otra tan bien que puede predecir la mayoría de cosas que van a suceder.

Y sin embargo, lo que más le gusta de esa rutina es romperla. Weasley tenía que ser. _De verdad._

Le gusta acorralar a Luna en el baño y dejar que ese día, sólo por esa vez, Neville lleve el ED solo. Besar a Luna mucho más debajo de lo que ella creía que iba a hacerlo y verle la cara cuando nota la lengua húmeda contra la piel sensible. Ver como sus ojos cerrados se abren con sorpresa cuando mordisquea y oírla gimotear incoherencias antes de poder coger fuerzas para balbucear con la respiración entrecortada:

-Deberíamos ir con los demás. Neville.

-Espero que no estés pensando en Neville ahora mismo.-dice Ginny de forma pícara.

Una parte de Luna se muere por decir: "yo espero que tú no estés pensando en Harry", pero no podría soportar la cara que Ginny pondría y saber que ha sido culpa suya. Además de que prefiere no escuchar la respuesta y no pensar mucho en el tema.

Sin embargo, ninguna parte de ella está pensando nada en realidad porque lo único que Luna puede hacer en ese momento es pensar en forma de jadeos y gemidos. No es un pensamiento muy elaborado pero sus nervios están demasiado ocupados transmitiendo sensaciones como para ponerse a transmitir pensamientos.

_Prioridades, que le llaman._

Cuando finalmente Luna se queda sudorosa y balbuceante, con el cuello aún contraído y la sangre aún palpitando, Ginny no puede evitar pensar con una sonrisa satisfecha que eso lo ha provocado ella.

Y que puede volver a hacerlo como y cuando quiera.

_Le encanta._


	25. Labios

Ocasionalmente encuentran pequeños momentos de luz en esa oscuridad en que parecen hallarse sumergidas.

El cielo rojizo justo antes de anochecer que se cuela por las ventanas de la torre, una risa aún infantil que se escapa sin poder evitarlo, el zumo de calabaza fresco por la mañana y las manos calientes que se cuelan bajo la ropa por la noche, ver el pelo rubio y enmarañado de Luna cruzar el pasillo a ese ritmo que parece indicar que dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo, unos ojos azules que sonríen sin pedir nada a cambio, la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho y un grito de alegría cuando alguien consigue realizar un hechizo particularmente difícil, el cogerla de la mano y pensar que quizás no todo está tan mal, la luz de la Luna entrando por la ventana e iluminando la habitación, su cuerpo pálido contra las sábanas y unos labios contra los suyos.


	26. Amor

Tiene que ver con la expresión "dejar sin respiración".

Al principio no lo entendía. O entendía la metáfora pero pensaba que se trataba de sólo una frase hecha.

Es raro descubrir que no lo es con tu mejor amiga.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo ocurrió, fue un poco de repente, de un día para otro. Casi de un minuto para otro. Se acuerda bien.

Estaban riéndose de algo que no recuerda ya, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder parar de reírse.

Y cuando los abrió de nuevo la carcajada paró en seco. Fue como si la viera por primera vez y la sensación fue abrumadora y le dejó sin respiración. Literalmente.

_Se le olvidó respirar._

Durante unos instantes, apenas unos segundos, a su cuerpo se le olvidó cómo se hacía eso de inspirar y espirar y le dio la sensación de que iba a ahogarse y le faltaba el aire.

Ahora le pasa más a menudo de lo que debiera y no puede evitar preguntarse si la falta de oxígeno repentina acabará teniendo algún tipo de consecuencia sobre su organismo.

Probablemente sí, se dice, y quizás eso sea lo que llaman morir de amor. Eso es, muerte por hipoxia de las células de tu organismo.

A ella le explicaron otra cosa, reflexiona. Le dijeron que eran mariposas en e estómago y no una sensación de estarte asfixiando y de opresión en el pecho.

_Aunque sea lo que sea, cada vez tiene menos dudas de que la va a acabar matando. _


	27. Deseo

-Que me toque El Caldero de Oro, que los Cannons ganen la liga, aprobar pociones. ¿Tú?

Ginny responde con ligereza, medio riéndose, casi sin pensar e ignorando la seriedad en el rostro de Luna cuando le pregunta qué pediría si se encontrara con uno de esos genios en cuya existencia cree firmemente.

Ahora mira a Luna fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

"_Que esto no se acabe cuando lo haga la guerra. Que te quedes conmigo aunque Harry vuelva. Que no te vayas nunca". _

Sin embargo, no lo dice en voz alta y en vez de contestar inmediatamente se aparta el pelo de la cara, pensativa y distraída; lo medita durante unos instantes y al final murmura una lista de bichos cuya existencia quiere probar.

-Y que ganemos esta guerra de una maldita vez, claro- concluye.

-¡Eso no vale! Tiene que ser algo más serio. Algo que desees de verdad.

Ginny la mira con intensidad. Conoce a Luna y sabe que hay algo más. También la conoce lo suficiente para saber que si no se lo quiere decir, no lo hará, pero tiene que intentarlo.

-¡Pero si tú tampoco has contestado en serio!- exclama-. Y además supongo que ya tengo todo lo que deseo- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

_Se calla el "de momento" y el "no sé hasta cuándo" que acude a sus labios. _

Y Ginny podría romper a llorar en ese mismo instante.

_Podría llorar porque en ese momento Luna está preciosa y es adorable y la quiere, podría llorar porque están en guerra y las dos han evitado hablar de los que desean que vivan, podría llorar porque Luna sigue siendo Luna a pesar de todo lo que han vivido, podría llorar porque a pesar de seguir siendo Luna no pueden evitar que todas sus conversaciones acaben resultando siendo serias a pesar de empezar como una broma._

_Y sobre todo podría llorar porque sabe lo que Luna ha callado._

En vez de llorar, sonríe y la besa.


	28. Disfraz

Viven los últimos días antes de irse del colegio como si fueran los últimos días de su vida. Lo son. De su vida juntas.

No lo han hablado pero saben que hay muchísimas probabilidades de que no vuelvan después de vacaciones.

La cosa ahí fuera está cada vez más fea y dentro del colegio tampoco es que sea mucho mejor. Saben que su situación con Snape y los Carrol siendo de las familias que son es insostenible y que sus vidas corren peligro entre los muros del castillo. Quién lo iba a decir, Hogwarts siendo un lugar del que huir en vez del refugio que siempre fue.

No hablan de ello. _Fingen no saberlo. _

Quizás es lo mejor, pues saben que si lo hicieran acabarían haciéndose promesas que acabarían siendo rotas y diciéndose cosas que con el tiempo parecerían mentira. (Aunque jamás las cosas que se dirían hayan sido tan ciertas).

En el fondo lo han sabido siempre. Que no iba a ninguna parte y que era una historia con fecha de caducidad.

Luna sabía que para Ginny Harry siempre iba a ser lo primero y Ginny era consciente de que sin las circunstancias que se habían dado jamás hubieran acabado juntas, y de que, en cuanto dichas circunstancias terminaran también lo haría lo que compartían. Aunque fuera lo más bonito que jamás les había pasado.

_Así que ahí están, apurando los últimos tragos de una bebida que empieza a saber un poco amarga y alargando besos que sin embargo siempre acaban viendo pasar los días, esperando que el anochecer nunca llegue y observando el amanecer juntas y abrazadas, sabedoras de que les queda un día menos y el tiempo se les va._

Quizás si Ginny no tuviera tanto miedo podrían alargarlo un poco más, quizás si Luna no tuviera tantos celos cada vez que se nombra a Harry la relación no se iría deteriorando cada vez más, pero en el fondo ambas saben que no tiene sentido intentar alargar algo que desde el principio tiene final.

_Y disfrazan que el final se acerca con miradas que se hacen promesas que nunca han llegado a hacer y roces que se dicen lo que nunca se dijeron._

Pero las cosas que no se dicen en voz alta, a veces es como si no existieran.


End file.
